Love Trials
by narusasulover1234
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha senior at Konoha High was fascinated with the prospect of love; the passionate emotion was the epitome of warmth that the Uchiha could only dream of but that was before he met Naruto Uzumaki; senior, troublemaker and school heartthrob known to sleep around. Who said love was easy. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Love trials! Case one: the one-sided love blues!?

Love; a four letter word with a deep and wonderful meaning. It was beautiful and the best feeling in the world but I quickly realized that, it isn't always cut out to be like it's told in the fairy tales!

I am Uchiha Sasuke and this is my love trial. I have been crushing on the the heartthrob Naruto Uzumaki (troublemaker renowned to like activities under the sheets with many people) that everyone else is crushing on. I used to believe in all the flawless-ness of love (If that's even a word) until I met Naruto in freshmen year. He was in my class for the first year and never spoke a word to me despite being seated right beside me. I would droll over him while he paid mild attention to the lectures until one day, he told me I had beautiful eyes and with that alone, my heart pounded and I knew that I had fallen. He didn't speak much to me again... maybe all my drooling annoyed him. Well either way, I didn't talk to him all that much that year it wasn't until senior year that my love trials began...this is how it went down.

-Case One-

"Mom, do you know where I put my student card?" I asked my mother as I fixed my uniform to attend the last entrance ceremony in my high school career. It was amazing to thing that the years that were supposedly going to be the best of my life were not that...great? It was fun sure but in the long run, it wasn't the super-fantastic-best-time-of-my-life that the movies often portrayed.

My mom ran up the stairs with an excited smile gracing her lips. I looked at her in question, wondering what got her so happy so early in the morning. She walked around me with a sway and I followed her towards my bed. Her hand shuffled in the dept of my drawers and pulled out my student card then handed it to me with a big smile.

"Here you go my wonderful baby boy..."She singsonged. Raising my eyebrow in confusion, I thanked her and set off to school before I run late. That was the last thing I wanted to be. I bid farewell to the other members of my family and walked out to catch the train.

The walk to the train was peaceful, the fall breeze was signature for this time of year and it felt nice. The train was packed with students from my school but I was lucky enough to get a seat instead of standing. My good friend Lee met me at the train station and we walked together up the hill towards Konoha High. The road was lined with trees that shook dying but beautifully colored leaves.

"Another great year is about to begin...I can't wait!" Lee exclaimed when we arrived and were seated in the huge gymnasium that was nicely decorated for the entrance ceremony. There was a load of people sitting and some rushing in, hoping they weren't late.

I scanned the room for a blond head. He was all the way in the front, probably looking casual as always...like he has no care in the world.

"You think so?" I wondered to myself as I stared at the back of his blond head, my heart pounding like drums. Lee nodded with enthusiasms that I congratulated him for having but I had already set to have a relaxing last year and if things were good, maybe...JUST maybe, I'd get Naruto to notice me again.

The ceremony ended quickly, my dazed and dreamy face probably freaked Lee out but I couldn't help but think of all the wonderful things that would happen if I succeed in getting the heartthrob to notice me. Lee and I exited the gymnasium -after the principal finished his entrance speech- along with the many students to head to our classroom for the introduction and orientations.

When we got to what looked to be our classroom, we were blocked entry by a bustling group of students crowding the doorway. Pushing and yelling, it was as if a superstar was in there. I looked at the class once again to reconfirm that it was ours. Indeed, it was. Fantastic! We were going to have to fight our way through!

"What's going on?" I asked one of the students.

"He's in there!" Random girl one squealed while random girl two was blushing like a cherry. I pushed past them squeezing my way through the crowd with the help of Lee until we finally popped into the classroom with gasps of relief. That was thick crowd.

And just as the girl said...there he was in all his handsome glory. It hit me like a brick in the face.

Naruto Uzumaki.

It was nothing as I expected, the feeling was surreal. This was great! I stood there being pushed and tossed around my the crowd of swoon boys and girls desperate to get their fill of Uzumaki. I was part of the crowd until a hand rested against my shoulder. Looking down at the pale hand in horror, thinking that someone was going to pull me back into the crowd.

"Who-" I stopped myself when I realized the owner of the hand was a six-foot something tall man with a mask covering the lower half of his face. He smiled down at me...from beneath his mask? Well, his eyes were down turned, hinting to me that he was smiling. Was this our teacher?

"Now, Now children. Leave my class if your not my student," He cooed the bustling crowd that dispersed angrily. He handed me a sheet of paper. I blinked. "Take care of seating, I'm going to read." He said cheerfully before draping himself on the teacher's chair and opening a orange covered book.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, looking back and forth from the paper to him. Yet, I was ignored. So, I spent that morning guiding swoon and incoherent students to their seats.

I was scared out of my mind when I had to lead a reluctant troublemaker, Gaara, to his seat near the door. He was clearly not pleased. I was already hating my duty. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to place the one and only Naruto Uzumaki who was leaning against the wall, watching me boredly.

I could barely speak when I pointed Naruto to his desk which was a desk away from the window. It was even worse when I realized that I was seated next to him by the window because of our last names. My head was spinning and my heart was thumping loudly, he was right there. So close to me. The first person to ever compliment me on my looks...My first crush...was sitting right next to me. The heat was rising along with my pulse.

I spotted Lee waving at me from the front of the class and I sent him an awkward short wave back. His gesture calming me down enough to listen to the teacher's introduction.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your teacher for this year. Let's have fun together-yada-yada." My sweat dropped, was this serious?

I almost had a heart attack when I heard a deep chuckle erupt from the figment of my admiration. It was rich and deep...absolutely perfect laughter but it startled me. I blushed when I realized I had let out a small squeak, pressing myself against the windowsill.

Things got infinity times more horrible for my heart when he shot me a look with those famous dark blue eyes that were rumored to seduce people in a record five seconds. Clearly, I was one of his victims. Not that I wanted to be! I actually didn't want to be seduced by him that quickly, I wanted to know him and let him know me.

Our eyes kept clashing, my eyes darting to avoid the searching gaze but it was hard! I wanted to escape and my prayers were answered when the bell rang, appointing break time. I shot up from my seat and walked quickly off; trying to look as normal as possible yet my heart was beating radically. I felt special...Important. I felt like I was more then other with a mere look.

I walked down the row to meet Lee at his desk while Naruto was immediately crowded by people, it wasn't long before he had a boy and a girl under his arms. He was giving off a cool vibe, casually flirting with his touches and looks.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so special anymore. My heart was pounding but it didn't feel pleasant anymore. I clutched it, trying to rid myself of the feeling but holding my hands close to my heart didn't help.

"Sasuke...?" Lee called, worried as he patted my hunched over back. I shot him a shaky smile and begged myself to recover. This was Naruto's trap. He'd pull you with those eyes and leave you feeling like your something when your clearly not. Despite knowing that...I was still drawn. Maybe I was just like the fools under his arms. "Let's go get some air!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.

We leaned over an open window, taking in the slightly cold breeze that surprisingly cleared my mind. I had seen a side of Naruto I had seen many times. I didn't want to accept that I had fallen for someone like that but the matter couldn't be denied either. It may seem shallow that I was drawn in by Naruto's looks but my heart felt something deeper. There was something more to him that brought me in.

"Feeling better?" Lee asked with a sweet smile, I sent one back to him. Grateful for his constant help.

"Yes, Sorry. I was feeling a little queasy back there." I lied, I didn't want to admit that I realized that I am just like everyone else to Naruto; a toy. I didn't want to bother Lee with my problems.

He sent me a sad smile that concluded our break as we had to return to class for the rest of the day.

-Case One-

"Alright, students. I forgot to appoint the student responsibilities so let's go ahead and do that because I want to go home." Kakashi-sensei singsonged. The classroom atmosphere turned somber, I smiled a little. I knew nobody wanted to do anything me included. I kept my head down, praying that I wasn't chosen to do anything.

I was ecstatic to find out that I wasn't elected to do anything until Kakashi shot me a look and I froze. Knowing that it was coming, I braced myself.

"The boy who kindly volunteered to seat you students can be the class president!" He announced, I shot him a accusing glare for lying about me volunteering " Any oppositions?"

"Yes!" "Noooo~" The class chorused over my gasp of protest.

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha will be our class president...Please take care of the class...And yeah that's it." He concluded, leaving me in a flabbergasted mess as he casually walked out of the class with a book in hand. The bell rang not long after, signaling the end of the day.

"A-Are you se-serious?" I croaked out as I sank to my desk slowly and pathetically. This was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to take this last year easy but now I was responsible for a whole classroom. I was interrupted from my despair by a scoff that came from no one other then Naruto.

"Damn, I have to sit beside the class president. Great." He snorted and got up, leaving the classroom along with the other students.

That's when I came to the conclusion. Trying to get Naruto to like me was useless. He had no interest in me whatsoever- I was probably more of a burden then anything at the moment. This was probably the first time he's actually said a sentence to me...he didn't care about me.

But I wouldn't let that upset me! Maybe he just isn't right for me...? Maybe it would be wise to just let my feelings go and dive head first into my studies?...Maybe that was for the best? Was it wrong for me to try to lower myself to force someone to love me back when the person clearly held nothing for me?

I rested my head on my desk with a bitter smile. Why was the prospect of letting go seem so hard?

I was nothing but a fool!


	2. Chapter 2

Love trials! Case two: A conniving plan?!

 _'You have beautiful eyes...'_

 _'Really?!'_

 _'Yes. They are the most beautiful. I've never seen such perfect eyes before.'_

 _'Then...What do you think of the rest of me...?' I whispered with a blush. He smirked, his hand resting on my reddened cheeks; making me melt. He was looking at me with those intense eyes that were sparkling almost unnaturally. I was being bold, I knew that for sure. I could feel my heart pounding up a storm._

 _'Of course...the rest of you is just as beautiful but...' He whispered seductively. I blinked...but? Suddenly the world was spinning and Naruto was no longer near me, he was across the room with penguins under his arms?_

 _I gasped, reaching out for him with a look of horror but he merely glared._

 _'but I'd rather be with these babes.' He smirked, lowering his head to kiss one of the penguins but I covered my eyes._

"NO!" I cried out, shooting up in my bed. I looked around bewildered, finding myself in my room.

"Just a dream..." I sighed in relief. That nightmare was absolutely horrible, good thing it was nothing but a nightmare. For Naruto to chose penguins over me would be too cruel! I yawned, laughing at my silly dream.

I turned to my bedside clock and realized that... "I'M LATE!"

I was sure the whole neighborhood could hear me.

-Case two-

After a mad dash to the train station, then an overbearing ride that seemed to last forever, then a hike up the hill leading to school; I made it to school in record timing. Despite that small pride of being so quick, I was immediately reminded that I still had to reach class to be considered on time.

Slamming my way into the shoe locker, I was stopped in my tracks by the sound of squealing...people. Peeking behind on of the compartments, I saw the source and cause of the squealing. It was no one other then Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara, surrounded by dazed looking boys and girls. Weren't they going to be marked late?

I glowered. Of course they wouldn't care, they don't have to be scolded when someone is late like the class president does! They were laughing at whatever Gaara said and...Naruto was laughing too. I couldn't help but soften at his laugh, it was boyish and adorable. Unlike mine. People would snicker at my laugh, I hated it but Naruto's was perfect.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I squeaked in surprise, not being smart enough to hide myself better. I looked at them in horror, backing up as if they were going to murder me. I looked up for help only to find myself staring up at a smirking tanned face.

"You're late, class prez." Naruto reminded me with loop-sided smile as the bell rang, shocking me twice. First by him addressing me so casually then second by reminding me that I was late just as the bell rang. Which I still am! As much as I loved being glared at by all of Naruto's admirers, I really didn't want to be scolded for being late as class president.

Slamming my shoes into my locker and taking off in a sprint up to my classroom. I willed myself to leave HIM behind.

Once I entered the classroom out of breath, once again all eyes were on me. Along with a pair of very angry eyes that belonged to no one other then Kakashi-sensei. "Um...I was distracted by...um..." I tried to explain but there was no way I could say that I was distracted by Naruto. "By...uh...I lost my shoes." I finished lamely, knowing that Kakashi didn't believe me.

"See me after class."

And with that, I was in trouble because of Naruto! I sent a small smile to Lee who looked at me in question. He was probably worried when he didn't see me in the train this morning. I'd explain everything to him during lunch. Sinking myself in my seat, I tried to pay attention to the lecture. Pulling my thoughts away from the blond and my stupid nightmare.

Really...penguins?!

-Case Two-

When first period ended, I was sent to the office to meet Kakashi during his lunch break. I excused myself into the teacher lounge and walked to walk of shame to his desk. He was leaning against his desk with the book on his lap. I stood before him, looking down at my feet guiltily.

"Sasuke I don't want to punish you but as class president, you are required to set an example for the other students. I can't have you being late for my class so as punishment, you are on duty at the library after school today."

"But-" I tried to protest. It wasn't really my idea of after school fun. I just wanted to go home. "No buts. I'll advise the librarian to expect you." He finished, dismissing me from the office. I sighed, there was no use arguing any further. I walked away lamely, excusing myself from the the office and sliding the door shut behind me. This was all Naruto's fault! Handsome or not, if he had told me sooner that I was late maybe I wouldn't be in this mess!

Stomping towards my class, I begrudgingly attended the second period history class beside a once again empty desk.

Lunch came around fairly slowly, Lee joined me at my desk to eat lunch. I explained to him how terrible my day was going and how much I wanted it to go home when I spotted Naruto walking the class followed by Gaara. They walked towards a random guy's desk, looking rather intimidating. They were taxing him. He looked like he was going to cry.

Everyone in the class watched, not making any move to stop what those two were doing. I didn't know this side of Naruto. I didn't know...he could be so cruel. My fists tightened on my desk, my body springing up. I had to stop this...I couldn't let this image of Naruto be seen.

I marched over to them, tapping Naruto on his shoulder boldly. He turned around, his intense blue eyes stirring me out of my resolve for a second but I quickly regained it. Setting my hands on my hips, I glared at him.

"As class president, I demand you quit it!" He looked somewhat shocked before his expression turned mischievous. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Oh, really...? Why should I listen to an irresponsible class president that can't even arrive on time?" He smirked down at my taken aback look. The nerve!? How dare he use that on me when it was clearly his fault?! I regained face quickly, glaring at him despite my pounding heart.

"I'm not taking that from someone like you! You clearly saw me standing there yet you didn't do anything until the last minute and now I have to work at the library!" I accused him.

He crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly, "Accusing someone of doing something that's entirely not their problem is quite cowardly isn't it...class president? You are making a fool out of yourself." He snickered along with Gaara. I blushed darkly, realizing that it was my mistake not Naruto's but I refused to admit that.

The random cowering student behind them was looking at me like I was his hero, I motioned for him to get up and grabbed his hand. He blushed as I pulled him along towards the door but not before shooting Naruto a glare and venomously saying, "At least I'm not a manipulating and selfish bastard like you!"

I dragged the random guy along, not wanting to hear what anyone had to say...not wanted to hear what Naruto had to say. He was probably talking bad about me, I didn't want to hear it. I brought the guy to the nurse office and shut the door behind us. He was blushing and bowing deeply when I turned around.

"Thank you...Thank you so much class president!" He cried out. My sweat dropped at his exaggerated thank you.

"I-It's no big deal...and you don't need to call me class president...My name is Sasuke. I'd like to know yours as well." I said softly. He smiled at me, adjusting the large glasses on his face nervously. I smiled awkwardly.

"My name is Jugo...Thank you so much again...I don't know where I would be right now if you didn't stop them." He introduced himself, bowing once more in thanks. I pulled him up and patted his back with a warm smile.

"It's fine. Don't sweat it." I thumbed up. I walked around him and laid myself down on one of the nurse beds. I didn't want to return to class at all, I'd tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm sick. However, I still have to help after school. Jugo walked over to me, fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his chronic nervousness.

"Are-Will you be staying here?"

"Yeah...I think I will. If you are going back, could you ask Lee to bring me my bag please?" I asked him kindly. I'd stay here for the rest of the day, get my homework from my desk when the bell rings then I'd go help at the library until I waste away. Sounded like a plan to me.

He nodded with an over-enthusiastic look before he ran out after bowing once more and sliding the door behind him. I waited until I couldn't hear the patter of running feet before I crumbled on the bed in a blushing mess. I can't believe what I just did! I don't regret it but I just can't believe I actually told Naruto off.

It wasn't long before the door was roughly slid open and Lee came in with a worried look on his face. He grabbed the sides of my head and shook me roughly.

"Lee!-" I squeaked, getting shook to hell. "Are you okay?! Gee-when this kid-when he told me that you were here and that you needed your bag! Oh geez, I thought something happened to you!" He yelled in my face.

I grabbed his arm, pushing him away from me. Recollecting myself and smiling; I reassured him, "I'm fine." He sighed in relief, seating himself on the bed.

"Why are you here?"

"'Cause I don't wanna go back there..." I drawled nervously, I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I walked back into that classroom right now. I'm pretty sure they are already on a man hunt to bring me to their king Naruto so that he can sever my head and laugh over my headless remains. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating.

"Oh Sasuke..." Lee sighed. "How...How were things after I left?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know but curiosity got the better of me.

"It became really silent."

"Oh great." I said sarcastically, "Let me finish. It became really silent, everyone was staring at Naruto. I honestly expected him to run after you and beat you up but he kinda just...stared for a while. The admirers were outraged but that's to be expected right?" I nodded, not very surprised. "Anyways, Naruto snapped at them and told them to mind their business. He stormed out alone after that...not sure where he went though. By then, things were deadly quiet. That G-Gaara kid came over to me and h-he..." Lee was blushing and stuttering. I gripped his shoulders tightly. Gaara must have done something to him.

"What did he do?" I said darkly, ready to ruin my reputation further. Lee shook his head, a soft look on his face. "He didn't do anything bad, he just asked me where you went and I told him that I didn't know."

I raised my eyebrow, "Then why are you blushing like that?" I wondered. Lee fiddled with his fingers, his eyes darting and his cheeks bright red. It was cute to see Lee like this. I was the one who was usually a blushing mess, _soon a bloody mess,_ I mused pathetically.

"Well...it's just...I never thought someone so popular would ever talk to me." He mumbled, embarrassed. I looked at him sympathetic, patting his head like a parent would to a child. "Aw, don't say that Lee. Anyone would want to talk to you." I cooed. He was about to say something when I noticed the time.

"You should go now, the bell will ring soon." I warned him. He nodded, waving me off and bidding me farewell as he excused himself out of the nurse's office. I waited until the bell run before I flopped myself back down onto the bed. Hugging the pillow close, I tightened myself in a ball. Naruto probably hated me for saying such mean things to him. Not like he didn't deserve it but I felt sort of ashamed for saying those things to the person I liked.

Maybe Naruto would actually be better with off with penguins, at least they would tell him off like I did. With that, I let myself drift to sleep.

-Case Two-

I woke up when a cold hand pressed itself against my forehead. I gasped when I opened my eyes to stare into equally dark eyes. The man was tall and looked slightly familiar with his dark hair and pale skin.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he pulled back; smiling. "I'm watching over you while Ms. Shizune speaks with your teacher." He explained, that smile plastered on his face. I sat myself up, my body stiff from sleeping. I rubbed my eyes as he eyed me.

"Are you sick as well...?" I asked him awkwardly. He pulled out a chair and sat himself at the side of the bed I was on. This was weird. I was meeting so many people in the nurses office. "Yeah, I'm sick of being in class, it's almost over now."

"Well...It's still important to attend." I scolded, my inner yet unwilling class president coming out. "Says the person who is also skipping class to sleep in the nurses office. Ms. Shizune was really worried when you didn't answer her." He said, his voice dripping in amusement. I pouted and glared, cursing myself for being so off my game today.

I felt slightly guilty for worrying Ms. Shizune, the school nurse. "I didn't mean to cause worry." I apologized. I wasn't aware that I was deep enough in my sleep to be unresponsive. "You're here because you're scared of what Naruto will do to you huh...? You were pretty brave for talking to someone like him like that." He praised but I felt no pride.

I nodded and he rested a cold hand on my upper arm. He was kind of creeping me out. He was familiar, I think I'd seen him hanging around with Naruto once in a while. "Yeah...I'm happy I did it but I'm kind of scared myself," I muttered pathetically, "...Aren't you one of Naruto's friends? I don't believe I've ever met you before..." I trailed.

"Yes I'm friends with Naruto and my name is Sai." He introduced himself and I nodded, he probably knew who I was so I didn't bother introducing myself. "Don't be scared of Naruto...He's nothing but a good-for-nothing coward. He won't do anything to you." His words made me angry. Right after saying that he's friends with Naruto, he goes off insulting him like that. Sure I did it too but this coming from someone who was supposedly Naruto's friend bothered me. The silence between us was broken by the sound of the bell ringing and running students filling the halls.

I swatted his hand off my arm as politely as possible and grit between my teeth, "I appreciate your reassurance but I don't appreciate the way you're talking about Naruto." He was silent, I felt victorious until I saw the smirk plastered on his face. "W-What?" I stuttered despite myself. This Sai guy was starting to give me the creeps!

"You'll realize what kind of person Naruto truly is soon." He said trough his smile. I was about to yell when Ms. Shizune came into the room with a small pile of papers in her arms. I jumped out of bed, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. His words were burned in my brain and so ominous. I grabbed my bag and thanked Ms. Shizune for letting me rest before storming out.

That was so weird! I speed walked down the halls, clutching my bag to my chest tightly as I headed towards the library. The halls were empty, thankfully. I was not confronted on my way to the library. I excused myself into the quiet room and greeted Mr. Umino.

"I'm here to help you out in the library." I explained as I set my bag down beside, forgetting the scene at the nurse's office. He looked at me with a false scolding expression. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei mentioned that you would be coming here as punishment. I'm sorry to say that your task will be to arrange the books around here. I'll have to head out early so just lock up when your finished." He explained, making my day even worse. Arranging books was the worst.

I watched lamely as he gathered his coat and bid me farewell. Turning to face my task, I sighed in defeat and got to work. I spent a good thirty minutes arranging the selves when I heard the door slide open. I turned back to tell the person that the library was closed but my breath caught in my throat.

There he was in all his glory. Naruto Uzumaki. My heart beat sped up with every step he took towards me. He looked...indifferent. Wow.

"Um-the library...Is closed."

"I don't care."

"Well...you should!" I shouted, he glared at me. "I don't care. I want you to get me a book on the nine-tailed fox." He ordered. I blinked, the nine-tailed fox...? I huffed but eventually obeyed. If I remembered well, the nine-tailed fox is a Chinese legend. I looked for a good minute of two before I found the book.

"Here. A book on Chinese legends, this should have what you're looking for..." I eyed him suspicious, blushing brightly as he grabbed the book from my hands and slid to the floor; flipping through the many pages.

"Well...I'm go-gonna go back to what I was doing if that's all you needed." I said turning away to continue my duty when a large hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me down to the floor. I squeaked in surprise. He looked at me with those molten blue eyes and I melted. "You still owe me something." He said, glaring at me. I deflated. An apology? Was that what he wanted?

"I'm sorry for accusing you of making me late." I apologized.

"And...?" He insisted, still glaring. "And...I'm sorry for calling you a manipulative and selfish bastard." I finished lamely. Silence enveloped the room, making me feel even more awkward. I began getting up nervously saying, "Well.. if that's all..." I wanted to escape. My heart was pounding! I was pulled down once again.

"Look at this with me." He demanded and I complied. He pointed at the picture of the nine-tailed fox.

The nine-tailed fox was beautiful, it was large with fiery red fur and mean looking red eyes. My eyes softened as I traced the features of the fox. "It's...beautiful." I muttered, mesmerized by the image.

"Not many people say that about the fox. I don't agree with you." He shook his head, his larger finger following the same pattern mine did. I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...something so dark on the inside can't be beautiful even if it seems that way on the outside." He muttered, seeming like he was talking more to himself then to me. I thought for a minute, looking at the picture and it's description. "Cynical and shrewd." I read the personality description out loud. Despite that, I couldn't help but still think that it was beautiful. "Well, it says here that he was sealed away for a long time. I'm pretty sure that if I was locked up for that long...I'd turn cynical and shrewd too." I said pointedly.

"Despite that...it's anger and hatred doesn't spoil it's beauty, it just hides it. Once erased, the beauty returns." I concluded. I looked at him to see why he was silent only to realize that he was staring at me intensely. "That's stupid." He muttered and I glared, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well then. I'll be on my way." I huffed, getting up. Feeling sort of disappointed that he didn't stop me.

I grabbed my bag and coat. I headed for the door but not before turning back to glare at him. He smirked at me and I blushed against my will. "The fox reminds me of myself." "It reminds me of you too." I replied before heading out and shutting the door behind me.

I exited the school, stopping down the hill and sat myself in the train when it arrived at the train station. That's when I figured out, I never finished organizing the library. I hung my head, I was in so much trouble now!


	3. Chapter 3

Love trials! Case three: Lying is just bluffing?!

The weekend rolled around and surprisingly nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't finish organizing the books. It was weird but I was not complaining. However...I had another task to do. Since the school festival was coming soon I had to buy hardware to built our voted haunted house. On my weekend!

What a great way to spend it. I dressed my self and left to catch the train downtown where I could find the large department store. The train was packed, I could barely find a seat. When a space finally freed itself I took it quickly only to be shoved against the side of the chair by a bigger man. _Great..._ I sighed.

Finally, the train reached my stop and I got off only to bump harshly into a man. I fell on my behind with a groan. "Are you okay?" A gruff voice asked, a hand extending towards me. "I'm fine." I assured him with a smile, taking the hand gratefully.

He pulled me to my feet. I got a good look of him. He was an older gentleman with weirdly long white hair and a stocky built. He was smiling yet his eyes were puffy. Was he...crying? "Um...Are you okay Mister?" I asked softly.

"No..." He looked miserable. I felt bad. "I know it's none of my business but...I can try to help you." I offered. I gasped when he grabbed my hands in his, his eyes glistening with grateful tears. My sweat dropped.

"Walk with me?" He asked and I nodded, following out the train station and down the street. "You see...I'm married to the best woman in the world. She's beautiful and her hooters are huge," I rolled my eyes at the perverse comment, "but I blew it..." He finished sadly. I frowned at his expression.

"What...did you do?" I asked him slowly, walking around a couple walking by us. "I went to a strip club... and she found out."

...

"What kind of married man goes to a strip club?!" I yelled in outrage despite myself. He eased me, silently asking me to keep quiet. I glared at him as we continued walking. Infidelity was practically a crime. "I know but I like women okay! It's not my fault!" He tried to defend.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Of course it's your fault, have you no restraint?" I scolded as I led me inside what looked like a book store. I looked around curiously, it looked like an ancient antique book store. It was beautiful. I barely paid attention as he walked around the counter and in the back.

The walls were littered with books and paintings of all sorts. I grabbed one of the books, flipping through they aged pages. How neat. Placing it back, I looked for more. There was a room covered with a curtain but I refrained from going in. It probably held adult books. "Hello?" A familiar voice called, I twisted around quickly.

Sai. "Oh...if it isn't Sasuke...?" I nodded, smiling politely despite my previous irritation with him. "Well then, what are you doing here?" He asked, walking to stand in front of me with a bag in his hand.

Yeah about that... "I actually don't know what I'm doing here...I bumped into this old man and he-"

"I'm not old!" The man popped up beside me. I yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance. He greeted Sai with an amicable smile and motioned us to the counter. He showed us a picture of a pretty blond woman. "Who is this?" I whispered.

"My wife, Tsunade." The man said pridefully. Sai smirked, eyeing me. "So...Jiraiya,I see you guilt tripped Sasuke into coming here so you could brag about your pretty wife?" What!? I snapped my head to the man who was smiling brightly. "Hell yeah."

"Are you serious?!" I cried in outrage at being fooled like that. I was burning with anger and embarrassment from being tricked when a hand set itself on my shoulder. I looked back at Sai who was smiling down at me. I am so confused! "You're a very kind person class president...not many people fall for Jiraiya's pitiful acts."

"He tricked me! I actually felt bad for you!" I pointed at the white haired man who was searching for something behind the black curtains. I glared fiercely, still not believing that I was tricked like that! However, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Sai's hand resting on my shoulder.

"There we go." Jiraiya smiled in triumph pulling something out and handing it to me. "Here, a token for your kindness." He showed me a small fluffy nine-tailed fox doll. I took it gently from his hands, mesmerized by the beauty of the fox. It reminded me of the moment I had with Naruto in the library.

The fur was soft and fiery looking as I ran my fingers through it. The eyes were a beautiful shade of angry red. It was almost hypnotizing. I forced myself to look up at the older man. "Thank you..." I whispered weakly, it reminded me of Naruto. This was probably the closest memory I'd get from him, I would cherish it. "No problem." He assured.

"Anyways, what were you doing all the way over here Sasuke?" Sai asked, snapping me out of my trance. I looked back at him, thinking for a moment before I remembered why I had come all the way here. "I had to buy some supplies for my classes haunted house since I'm class president."

Sai checked his watch and looked back at me weirdly. "Well, stores close in fifteen minutes."

...

"What!?" I squeaked, this was not happening! Everyone would be extremely angry if I didn't bring the supplies and I'd get punished and I'd- "Sasuke!" Sai yelled, "What?!" I yelled back.

"I can take you there. Jiraiya call Naruto and tell him to keep the store open for a just a little longer alright?" Huh?!

"N-Naruto?!" I asked in confusion. Everything was happening so quickly and now Naruto was going to be involved. I clutched the fox to my chest tightly as Jiraiya proceeded to make the call. He yelled what Sai told him and hung up after a few seconds of nodding. "Alright, I lied a little but he will keep it open." With that Sai began to usher me out.

I glanced over my shoulder, holding my fox tightly. "T-Thank you!" He waved until I could no longer see him. I turned my attention back to Sai who was walking quickly, his hand dragging me along. This was weird, "Why are you helping me...? I was so rude to you before..." I said in a small voice, feeling guilty.

"It's fine. It's only natural...that you'd fall for Naruto's charm." He smirked over his shoulder and I frowned, clutching the fox tightly to my chest. It reminded me of Naruto and of the words I said to him about the nine-tailed fox...all implied to Naruto as well. "I'll find out for myself if he is as you said he was." I concluded, referring to Naruto.

He stopped walking abruptly and stood silent for a while before turning back to me. "Were here." He muttered, ignoring my resolve. I huffed and peered around him. It was a small hardware store where I could get what I needed. I wouldn't get in trouble! I shot Sai a large grin, "You got me here! Thank you!" He looked at me strangely but I shook it off and grabbed his hand to drag him along with me in the store.

"What the fuck?" I heard a familiar growl when I entered the hardware store. My head snapped to the side. My eyes immediately locking onto angered blue eyes. Naruto stood tall with his arms crossed over his apron covered chest. I fiddled with the fur on the fox nervously as the eyes stared down at me. My mind completely blank. "Um-" I tried but failed to answer under his intense gaze.

"Jiraiya fucking told me to keep this place open because he busted the pipes." "Yeah, he lied. Sasuke here ran late on his shopping trip because of Jiraiya and now here we are." Sai drawled blankly and Naruto groaned in irritation. I instantly felt bad, my eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Naruto sighed, "Just get your damn stuff."

I nodded numbly and looked over at Sai to see if he was going to join me or not. "Go on, I'll stay here with Naruto." He assured me with a smile. I did as I was told and headed down the alley with the fox tightly gripped against my chest. I pulled out my list and checked what I needed. It was a good amount of stuff. I grabbed a basket from the corner and started filling it what I needed. Three rolls of duct-tape, four cans of black spray paint, eight paint brushes for details and eight utility knives; that was all I needed.

When I was done, I carried the heavy basket with much difficulty when I heard, "Don't you fucking mention him again, it's none of your fucking business!" The yell was vicious and scary. My eyes widened as I dropped the basket and ran towards the source of the noise.

I came out of the alley to the sight of Naruto's hand woven around the collar of Sai's coat, pulling him up with a vicious look on his face. Yet, Sai was still smiling. The look on Naruto's face was terrifying, Id rather is nonchalant look...not this... I ran towards them both, grasping at Naruto's arm tightly. "Stop it!" I cried out loudly but I was ignored.

"Why don't you let me go, Naruto? Can't accept that your nothing but a monster like your father!?" Sai said fiercely and then everything was moving quickly. I was pushed back onto the floor and Naruto was on top of Sai, his fists pounding the pale face into the ground. I watched from my spot on the ground with fear and despair. My eyes never leaving the anger on Naruto's face...this was not the Naruto I admired...This was somebody else...he was scary...he was scaring me.

"Stop it, please just stop it!" I begged, shutting my eyes tightly to block the images and save my previous image of Naruto. The sickening sound of hitting flesh stopped and I let my eyes slowly open up. Naruto had his back turned to me and Sai was on the floor, holding his bruised and battered face. He got up slowly, sending me nothing but a smile before leaving without another word.

It was unbearably quiet after the door swung shut. The sun had set and things were dark. "Pay for your things and leave." I was ordered which I complied without a second thought. I didn't want to stay much longer with the image of a dark Naruto floating around. I dragged my basket along with the fox and gave it to Naruto, never looking in his eyes as he scanned my things.

"¥ **659.16*** is your total." He forced out, my heart fell to my stomach. I pulled out the funds Kakashi-sensei gave me for the project and handed it to him. He cashed my things in and bagged them for me. I wordlessly took them and bowed in thanks before leaving quickly.

The cold air hit me like a brick and the bags were heavy. I couldn't make sense of what had happened or what Sai had said. I just knew that it was terribly wrong. Naruto looked so...different. I couldn't leave him like this.

I leaned against the wall, deciding that I'd wait for him. I set the full plastic bags down to inspect the stuffed fox once again. The reddish fur was even more beautiful in the moonlight. It's angered expression...looked a lot like Naruto's own when Sai mentioned something about his father and him. My stomach was flip floppy, I had to know. Even if it wasn't my place to know... I had to know.

-Case Three-

It was a whole thirty minutes in the falls chilly night until Naruto exited the building with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung low. I pushed myself off the wall, facing him nervously until he stopped in front of me. Looking at me with an expression I could not distinguish.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting." I replied quickly yet softly, a puff of white smoke condensing in the air as our words were exchanged. It was cold for the season. I held my articles tightly, I had previously placed the nine-tailed fox in the bag to make it easier for me. "It's late." He said pointedly.

I nodded, "I know."

"Go. Your parents will worry." He shooed me in a whisper, walking around me to head down the road. I turned to catch him before he got too far. "What about your parents?" I asked, an unsteady lump forming in my throat. He stopped walking and I held my breath, fearing he would get angry. Yet he ignored my question.

"Go home." He snapped, his voice cutting the silence. I flinched, gripping at my pounding heart. He was so...cold. So mean. I didn't want to leave...his back looked so...lonely. It swelled my heart with sadness. "No." I said firmly, squaring my shoulders. I wasn't going to move. He turned around and gave me an incredulous look.

"What do you mean no?!"

"I mean that I'm not going home nor am I moving from this spot if you don't explain to me what Sai meant!"

"And if I don't tell you?" He challenged but I was ready, smiling softly. "Then...I'll stay here and if I die it'll be on your conscious!" I threatened, priding myself for being so smart. He huffed, glaring at me. Expecting me to cave into his look but I stayed my ground. He turned around with a growl.

"Fine but just walk so we can catch the train." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk towards the train station. I smiled in triumph, grabbing my things and running to catch up to him.

I opened my mouth to ask my question but he interrupted me, "No questions until we're on the train." He groaned and nodded in hesitation...fair enough. The rest of the walk was uneventful and silent, the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart. My cheeks began to burn as realization hit me, I'm walking with...Naruto Uzumaki.

I was in la-la land until we reached the train station, waiting for the train that was set to arrive in fifteen minutes. I tried to entertain myself by looking around the fairly empty train station. There was an older gentlemen on the bench, a nicely dressed man (probably a CEO of some sort), and a...staggering drunk man. I stared at the man, wondering what compelled him to get so drunk.

Unfortunately, my gaze wasn't one-sided. The man's hazy eyes met mine and fear swelled in me. He was blushing and grinning wildly as he wobbled over to us.

Oh no. I scooted closer to Naruto, tugging on the sleeve of his coat. He looked at me in irritated question and I pulled him down to whisper in his ear, trying to be discreet.

" _There's a drunk guy coming over here..."_

" _Huh-? Why the hell is he coming over here?"_

" _Well- I might have been looking at him..."_

" _What-Are you fucking serious?"_

" _I'm sorry...I was curious!"_

When our exchange was over, we looked up to see that the drunken man was just a few feet away from us. I looked around nervously for the train that was taking entirely to long to get to the station. I looked back at the drunk man in fear, there was stories like this...a drunken man having his way with poor unsuspecting school children!

"H-" "W-Were not interested!" I yelled, clenching my eyes tightly waiting for whatever was coming. Snickers irrupted from behind me and I slowly popped an eye open. The man walked right past us and Naruto was laughing at me! "Oh God, you are too much."

Dammit, yet again I've made a fool of myself. I hung my head in embarrassment until the train showed up. We got on and my terrible blush resided. At least that was over with. I sat down the seat opposite to him, it was better to question him this way. After setting my bags, I got comfortable.

"Can I ask now?"

Naruto nodded and I took a breathe, preparing myself to hear what the blond would say.

"Why...why did you freak out when Sai mentioned you resembling your father?"

"Because I am nothing like my piece of shit father. I'm not an asshole and I'm not...abusive." He ended angrily, the words gritted through his teeth as he stared viciously at the floor. My blood ran cold, and my ears rung. Abuse? Naruto's father was...abusive? That was a term that was taboo in my mind, abuse; the action of hurting someone mentally or physically was unheard of for me. I couldn't stop my aching heart. Naruto was always surrounded by people, surrounded by love but when he returned home, he returned to hate from the person who was suppose to love him the most? That made tears well in my eyes but I lowered my head so his searching eyes wouldn't see.

"Let me go to your house...please?" I chocked out, trying my best to sound normal. I could hear him scoff, he probably crossed his arms over his chest and glaring at me with those angry blue eyes that resembled a raging sea. "What? So you can throw me a pity party? I don't need your sympathy, this is my problem. I can deal with it...that man just knows one way to express himself." "That's not an excuse...you're his son!" I cried, clenching my fists. My heart was burning in my chest, clenching tightly. I couldn't believe that the Naruto saw in school was the same that is abused at home...the person...I claim to love so much...abused...? No. I couldn't accept that.

"Let me go to your house...please! I promise I won't be long." I begged him, not knowing exactly what I'd do when I got there but...something told me to go. I had to go...

"You're a bother, you know that?" He groaned, and I nodded... at least it wasn't a no. It was a good ten minutes of aching silence before we reached Naruto's stop, a stop from mine. My brother lives around this part of town.

Naruto walked in front of me, his hands dug deep in his jacket pockets and puff of smokes condensing in the air every time he exhaled in the cold night. I struggled the follow his quick pace with my heavy bag, the strap was stretched to an impossible extent. So heavy... "H-How much farther?" I struggled, tired of carrying the stupidly heavy bag. "Not much, it's just up here." He said as we approached the sturdy staircase of an apartment complex. He walked up the stairs quickly while I heaved the bag up, cursing him for not helping me...but I was already asking a lot.

He was unlocked the door on the farthest corner when I got up the stairs tiredly. He shot me an impatient look, stomping over to me and ripping the bag out of my hands that were red with strain and cold. I felt relived when I bounced into his warm apartment but I quickly regained my cool when I remembered I was here. "Where is your father?" "That's none of your business. You saw what you had to see...I live fine so you can leave." He snapped as he pulled off his jacket.

He didn't want my help...I tightened my fists...he didn't want help but when I saw his back walking away...he looked so lonely. He didn't want my help but I had to help. I squared my shoulders, racking my head to find an excuse.

"I'm class president, it's only natural that the well being of my classmates is my main priority." Good going Sasuke! That sounded legitimate. He stared at me as if I had grown two heads but didn't say anything further so I turned and allowed myself further access into his home. Checking for any signs of neglect but found none. Maybe Naruto's father was abusive but at least he kept him well fed.

I opened the first door to my right, it was a bedroom. Full of books. Suddenly, a presence appeared behind me and I squeaked, turning around quickly to face a glazed eyed Naruto who smirked seductively, a hand loosening his tie. "If you wanted to do it in my room, you could have just said so...I would have complied without a second thought."

I blinked once, twice and a third time before cocking my head to the side. "Gross." I said blankly. His expression dropped before turning comically angry, his hand gripping my shoulder. "What do you mean 'Gross'?!" He grit through his teeth. I shook my head, putting my hands up in defence.

"That stuff is only for...you know...after marriage...anything before that is gross." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, that's what I had been thought all my life.

"Who told you that?!"

"My big brother...speaking of him, I should tell him that I'll be staying over at his place, could I borrow your phone?" I asked quickly, realizing that my family was probably worried with me being out so late. My brother lived around here since he moved out.

Naruto crumbled to the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at him in confusion, what was his problem? "Just do whatever you want." He said weakly and I complied calling my brother and telling him that I'd be over soon. When I was done with the phone call, I walked back to Naruto who was still on the floor. Looking calmer...at least calmer then what he looked like when Sai was around.

I crouched in front of him, wrapping my arms around my knees. "If...If your father is abusive...why haven't you reported it...?" I asked, not quite understanding why anyone in this kind of situation would keep quiet but I couldn't possibly understand because neither of my parents had ever raised a hand against me.

"Still on this?"

"Yes. Answer me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm class president."

"And I care why?" He shot back.

"Because...because..." I tried, the usage of my title failing me. I thought for a minute, thinking hard and racking my brain for anything that could help me out. "Because...someone who claims to resemble the nine-tailed fox would never let himself be abused." There! That should work!

Naruto's eyes widened before he chuckled violently, throwing his head back. "I guess you're right but that man isn't around much anymore...neither is that woman so I'm not bothered." He confessed with a smirk, I shot him a confused look. "Your...mother?"

"No...not my mother...she's just my biological parent, she doesn't deserve such an intimate title."

"How could you say that?" I scolded him with a frown, I would never think that my mother didn't deserved to be called just that. She has always been the best mother she could possibly be...but maybe that wasn't the case for Naruto's mother.

"She divorced my father to escape the abuse and left with another man."

"I'm...sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like I care." He snapped and I looked at him with pain coursing through the veins of my heart.

 _'But you do care...because behind that mask you wear at school; is a lonely boy.'_

I left when my brother called demanding me to come home. Naruto didn't look at me as I bid him farewell, not wanting to leave him alone but I had too.

When I got to my brother's house, I realized I forgot my stuff at Naruto's place.

(*) Estimated price?


End file.
